


Starks Mental Institution

by MiniMoons



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Age Play Caregiver Steve Rogers, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, Couch Cuddles, Creepy Brock Rumlow, Happy Ending, Little Bucky, M/M, Minor Violence, Multiple Personalities, Patient Bucky, Pet Names, Post-Recovery Bucky Barnes, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Sleepy Cuddles, Therapist Steve, post winter soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniMoons/pseuds/MiniMoons
Summary: Steve is a therapist doctor at Stark's Asylum for mentally ill people. It's a difficult and dangerous job, but Steve's made some life long friends. From the other doctors, Bruce Banner, Stephen Strange and Tony Stark himself. He owns the place but also works with the patients on the odd occasion. Then there's the other guards: Clint Barton, Sam Wilson, Thor Odinson and Natasha Romanoff. As well as a few others, but they're not a close friends.Although Steve's a Doctor, he's definitely made a few friends with patients. He won't admit it, but sometimes they're not all that bad around Steve. Mainly because he helps them, though he moves past that.His favourite patient has to be Bucky Barnes, he's his main patient of today.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Starks Mental Institution

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on my Wattpad, on my Stucky OneShots. But I decided to also post it here, to see what you guys think. It’s something different that I haven’t seen much of at all, but I like those type of AU’s so I had to write one.

Steve starts his usual morning off, by holding his pass up to access the building. He whistles a tune as he walks through the gates. "Morning Clint."   
"Morning Steve." Clint smiles, "Busy day?"   
"Just the usual planned for today. I'll see you at lunch yeah?"   
"Or tonight, Yeah."   
Steve nods, "See ya later."  
"Later." 

Steve wanders through and nods at the other guards and doctors. He reaches his office and heads in. He flicks on the lights and sets his briefcase down. He opens the blinds, seeing the bared windows with little light coming through. Steve sighs and drops down in his chair, waiting for Sam to come with the first patient of the day.

You see, Steve is a therapist doctor at Stark's Asylum for mentally ill people. It's a difficult and dangerous job, but Steve's made some life long friends. From the other doctors, Bruce Banner, Stephen Strange and Tony Stark himself. He owns the place but also works with the patients on the odd occasion. Then there's the other guards: Clint Barton, Sam Wilson, Thor Odinson and Natasha Romanoff. As well as a few others, but they're not a close friends. 

Although Steve's a Therapy Doctor, he's definitely made a few friends with patients. He won't admit it, but sometimes they're not all that bad around Steve. Mainly because he helps them, though he moves past that.

His favourite patient has to be Bucky Barnes, he's his main patient of today. 

Bucky suffers with multiple personality disorder (MPD/DID) and in his past he was over taken with his worst. He became known as the winter soldier, he killed hundreds of people. He was an assassin and completely out of his own head. 

When he was finally caught and doctors got his real self back, Bucky knew nothing of what he had done and that's how he ended up here. Steve's looked after him ever since, they have become friends. Steve was the first person Bucky opened up too after what happened and Steve understood. Bucky trusted Steve, he had seen his best and worst days.

Bucky has five personalities, one being the winter soldier but that's never come back since which is fantastic. His other four are: Happy, Angry, Flirty and lastly his little side. Bucky age regresses, but only ever when he's with Steve. 

In one of there sessions, Steve asked to meet Bucky's fourth person. Bucky was scared that Steve would be put off by it, why would a murderer want to act like a child? Yet Steve was fine, and grew to adore Bucky's little side. More than he liked to admit, yet it was true. 

Bucky has grew so much, Steve's never been more proud of a patient. Soon Bucky might be able to leave and that's the day they both look forward too. Neither will admit it, but they're both in love with one another. However they cannot get together due to the rules of the asylum and until Bucky is completely clear in his own mind to control his personalities, no relationship under any circumstance is allowed. 

Steve comes back to reality, when there's a knock at his door. "Come in!" He calls,  
Sam steps in and smiles, "Morning Steve."  
"Mornin' Sam how are you?"   
"I'm good, you?"  
Steve nods, "Pretty good, got a chill day today."   
Sam chuckles, "Well I've got Bucky here, so I'm sure that won't change."   
Steve laughs softly, "Bring him in."

"Morning Stevie!" Bucky says cheerily, clearly in his happy state,  
Steve's smile grows, "Morning Buck, come take a seat."   
Sam uncuffs him and leaves the room after saluting Steve. Bucky gets comfortable and grins up at Steve,  
"How you feeling today?" Steve asks getting his clipboard out, to fill in his daily checks.   
"I'm feeling great today. I would like to be snuggled up in bed with a good book, but I've got you so it's not all bad." He laughs,  
Steve looks at him and marks down a couple things, "Whatcha reading lately?"  
"Lord of the rings. They're long books so they keep me going."  
"Good choice." Steve nods with a smile, "You eaten today? Taken your meds?"  
"Yes and yes." Bucky giggles,   
Steve ticks off some boxes, quickly fills in the rest and puts the board down. 

He leans forward, "So I'm talking to happy Bucky correct?"   
Bucky nods, "Yep."   
"Will I be talking to anyone else?"   
Bucky looks down and plays with his hands. Steve knows what that means, "Is little Bucky wanting to come out?"   
Bucky's eyes water and he nods, "Please Stevie."  
Steve stands up and crouches down in front of him, "Hey, Hey why are there tears?"  
Bucky whimpers, "I-I'm... lonely."  
"What can I do?"   
Bucky sobs, "Nothing. What I want you can't give. I wanna be little! I wanna be held and consoled. I just want to feel at ease for once."  
Steve's heart breaks, he knows what he has to do. It's a risk but he can't let Bucky sit here and cry. "Give me a few seconds and I'll help you okay?"  
Bucky looks up at him and nods, "Please."

Steve opens his door and looks at Sam. He explains the situation, "I can't leave him like this. He's vulnerable and in desperate need of touch. Can you tell Tony? And if anything happens I promise to tell you as soon as. But I believe in him and if he's in that state of mind he won't be able to hurt me."   
Sam reluctantly nods, "Just be careful Man, and just shout if you need anything."  
Steve nods, "I will, I promise."

He goes back in and Bucky's still sobbing, "Hey Buck?"  
Bucky looks up at him,   
"Want me to hold you? You can come sit in my lap and I'll take care of you."  
Bucky's lips quivers, "Honest? I'm scared."  
Steve takes his hand, "Honest, you'll be fine. I believe in you."

Bucky stands up and follows Steve to the small sofa at the back of the room. It's for when patients wish to lie down when Steve does his seasons. They sit down and Bucky, carefully sits on Steve's lap. Steve wraps his arms around him and he goes plaint, his thumb goes into his mouth and he relaxes. 

Steve gently strokes his hair, "Well done Buck, I'm so proud of you."   
Bucky smiles and removes his thumb, "Tank you Stevie."   
"You're welcome Babydoll." He says softly,  
Bucky blushes and snuggles closer. Steve stiffens but then relaxes and continues to hold him. 

When Bucky gets relaxed, he drops his head onto Steve's shoulder. "Tired?"   
Bucky nods, "Nightmwares, scawy."  
Steve frowns, "You go to sleep now and I'll wake you up in a little while. If you have a nightmare I'll be here, Okay?"  
"Tank you."  
Steve gently lifts him off his lap and lays him down. Bucky grabs his hand and Steve smiles, "I'm here."  
Bucky's eyes soften and he slowly closes them. 

Steve sits on the edge of the sofa, rubbing his thumb across Bucky's hand until he's asleep. Then he gets up, and checks to see if Sam's outside or near. 

Luckily he is, "Hey, he's fell asleep."  
"Asleep?" Sam asks,  
"Yeah he said he's having really bad nightmares again, so I said he can stay here for a bit. I just wanna watch him, poor baby."  
Sam raises an eyebrow,  
"What he's little so he practically is. I still can't believe what he used to be like, seeing him like that is so different."  
Sam lets out a breath, "This is a weird question, but is he cute when he's like that?"  
Steve chuckles, "He's the sweetest, he just wants someone to look after him. He's like an adorable toddler."   
Sam smiles, "That's fascinating, how he switches."  
Steve nods, "All part of the job."  
Sam laughs quietly, "I'll let you get back to him, see you in a bit Steve. Oh also, Tony was fine with it. He knows how good he is when he's with you, so he's allowing it."  
Steve grins, "That's great, tell him thanks."  
"Will do."

Steve goes back in and begins some paperwork while Bucky sleeps. He checks on him every now and then. He wakes him up, just a little after an hour. 

"Sleep Okay?"  
Bucky nods and rubs his eyes, "Thanks Stevie, this means a lot to me."  
Steve smiles, "It's no problem." He knows Bucky's switched, but he doesn't mind.  
Bucky smiles, "Can I ask you something, you can say no. But it might help the little guy."  
Steve nods, "Sure, ask away."   
"When I was younger, my mom bought me a stuffed bear. I would call him Bucky bear, because I was only young and he was mine. Then my mom would laugh and say I was her "Bucky bear" and it kinda stuck. So if you could, when I'm little could you call him that?"  
Steve thinks about, "Are you sure? That's a big ask Buck, especially as it was from your mom."  
"I know, but I'm sure he'll love it from you."  
Steve slowly nods, "Okay, I'll give it a shot."  
Bucky grins, "You're the best." He outstretches his arms and Steve hugs him, "I should probably go, I've took up a lot of your time."  
Steve shakes his head, "I'm mainly free today and you know you're always welcome."   
Bucky shrugs, "I'll see you soon Stevie."  
"Bye Buck."   
Bucky blows him a kiss like always and it makes Steve laugh, like always. 

He sees Sam, collect him and lead him away. Steve's heart gets a pang of sadness, but he pushes on and gets through the rest of the day.

The next morning, Sam runs up to Steve "There's an emergency!"  
Steve hurriedly follows Sam. They stop in the main room and Steve sees Bucky and Rumlow at each other's throats. Clint, Thor and Natasha are all there trying to tear it apart. Bruce and Stephen are waiting at the sides knowing it'll get ugly. Tony's shouting at all the other patients to stay away and get back to their rooms. 

Steve watches in horror as the scene unfolds, Sam goes to help. There's so much screaming, it's making Steve dizzy. Bucky's angry side is in full swing and could become much worse if Rumlow doesn't stop.

Eventually Natasha tasers Rumlow and he's dragged out by her and Clint. Bucky's on the floor covered in blood and breathing sporadically. Steve rushes over as well as Bruce, they do what they can to help him. Sam and Thor get him up and lead him to the medical ward. 

"You'll be okay Buck." Steve says reassuringly,  
Bucky hasn't said a word, but there's tears in his eyes and a whole lot of anger reducing to sadness. Thor lifts him onto the bed and they leave Steve too it, Bruce asks if he needs help. But he knows he'll be fine. Sam stays outside, just in case.

An hour later and Bucky's looking a lot better. He's in clean clothes, and free of any serious injuries luckily. Steve's sat holding his hand and Bucky looks at him occasionally, giving him a small smile.

Steve strokes his hair, "Talk to me Buck, please."  
Bucky shakes his head and turns away,  
Steve sighs, "Bucky bear? Please talk to me, or at least let me know you're okay."  
Bucky turns back over, "Hold me." He whispers.

Steve climbs on the bed and moves Bucky carefully into his lap. He rocks him softly in his arms, while holding him close. "I'm sorry he hurt you."  
Bucky whimpers,  
"I'm sorry Buck." Steve repeats,  
Bucky takes Steve's hand, "Thank you for saving me."  
Steve smiles sadly, "You're welcome."   
Bucky looks up at him, and leans forward. Steve's eyes widen, but he feels himself lean in. He knows he shouldn't, but it seems so perfect.

There lips touch and they both gasp, but neither move. Bucky leans closer and Steve grabs the back of his neck. The kiss deepens, but it's amazing. They've wanted this for so long, but they can't have it...

Steve pulls away, "I-I can't."  
Bucky's face falls, "It's wrong."   
"Not wrong, I'm just not allowed. No member of staff can be with a patient until they are signed off."   
Bucky buries his face in Steve's neck, "Please Stevie. You're amazing and so perfect, you've done so much for me. I think I might... love you."  
Steve freezes, "...Buck."  
Bucky's eyes water again, "I know I can't! But it's true. I'm so fucking in love with you, it's wrong!" 

Sam bursts in, at the shouting but mainly because of what's said. "Guys, Shh!"  
Bucky can't help but giggle,  
Sam sighs, "Tell him the truth Steve. Yes it may be the wrong time, but you two love each other and I'm pretty sure this whole place knows. So get a grip and get together already!"  
Steve turns to Bucky, "I love you too." He says then smashes their lips together,   
Bucky moans in surprise, but kisses back. 

Sam shuts the door and sees Tony walking towards him. He begins to panic, "Err... hi boss."  
"Why are you acting weird Sam? Where are Steve and Bucky?"  
"In there Sir."  
Tony raises an eyebrow, "Are they fucking?"  
Sam chokes, "What?! No!"  
Tony laughs, "I'm surprised."  
"Wait you actually see it too?"  
"What the lovers boys. Obviously, who doesn't. Yes, I know it's against the rules of this place, but Bucky's practically clear now. All thanks to Steve and if that isn't love I don't know what is."

As Tony finishes his sentence the door opens, Steve and Bucky stare at him. "You mean that?" They ask,  
Tony nods, "I will allow you to be together, until Bucky is out and then you can have a perfect life together."   
They both hug Tony, "Thank you so much Sir." Bucky cries,   
Tony taps his back, "You can call me Tony now, you're with my best friend so it's only fair."   
"Thank you Tones." Steve grins,   
"No worries Stevo." Tony winks, "I've got shitty paperwork to fill out now, so I'll see you all later. Bye boys!"

Steve, Bucky and Sam all laugh as he walks away. "I was not expecting that." Sam says,  
"Me neither." Steve replies,   
Bucky laughs, "I definitely wasn't."  
Steve turns to him, "And he also said, you're nearly a free man Buck. Soon you'll be out of here."  
Bucky breathes out, "God that's quite scary. I've been here for so long, it's gonna be so strange."   
Steve smiles, "Yeah but you'll have me."  
Bucky nods and kisses him, "Thank you again."   
Steve kisses his nose, "No need to thank me, you've done this yourself. I just gave you a helping hand in the right direction."   
Bucky grins, "I can't believe it!"  
Sam and Steve laugh, "I'll leave you to it." Sam adds, "Enjoy Dudes."

A year and a half later

Bucky let's out a shaky breath, when he sees the gate. Tony claps him on the back, "Go Buck. Go see the world, you're a free man."  
Bucky smiles, "It's just so surreal. I thought I'd never get this far."  
"Well you did and that's all that matters. Also you're boyfriend's on the other side, so you better leave."   
Bucky laughs and hugs Tony, "Thank you so so much."   
"You're welcome, but you did a lot of it on your own. You're different to other patients and that's why you're leaving. You're a good person Bucky."  
Bucky's eyes water and he steps out, he sees Steve and smiles. He turns to wave at Tony and the gate closes.

Bucky runs into Steve's arms and laughs happily when he's lifted up, "You did it!"  
"I did it! Oh my god this is amazing!"   
Steve kisses him, "Come on lets get you home."   
Bucky gasps at the thought, "Home. Wow never thought I'd hear that again."   
Steve takes his hand, "You'll be fine."  
Bucky nods, "And I am with you."   
"Exactly." Steve chuckles. 

They drive to Steve's house, with Bucky excitedly looking at the world around them. He asks a lot of questions, but Steve's happy to answer. Steve watches him adoringly, and when they reach home he pulls him into a kiss. Bucky squeaks in surprise and kisses Steve back. "We're here?"  
"We are indeed."   
Bucky climbs out the car and looks around, Steve's house is fairly big and looks homely. Steve grabs Bucky's bag and leads him inside. 

Inside is gorgeous and so warm, Bucky grins "Its beautiful."  
Steve blushes a little, "Thanks Babe. Feel free to look around."   
Bucky smiles, "Thank you."   
Steve kisses his cheek and heads upstairs.

Bucky wanders around, the living room and kitchen are quite modern. However it has a cozy feel to it. Steve's sofa is big and there's definitely enough room for them to cuddle on it. The back is all windows, showing the green garden filled with flowers. Bucky smiles and heads upstairs.

He finds Steve in the biggest bedroom and he's unpacking Bucky's small amount of belongings. "Would you like to be in this room? With me?"  
Bucky nods, "I'd love that more than anything."   
Steve smiles, "There is the spare room just in case. Don't be afraid to sleep in there if you need to."  
Bucky nods, and wraps his arms round Steve, "You're the best. I love you so much."  
Steve kisses the top of his head, "I love you too."

Bucky looks up at him, "I really wanna cuddle."   
Steve laughs softly, "We can cuddle, now and whenever."  
Bucky grins, "Everywhere looks so cozy."  
Steve lifts him up again, and Bucky wraps his legs around him. "We'll go downstairs and snuggle up on the sofa. We can watch whatever you want on tv if you'd like?"  
Bucky gasps, "Okay I may have forgot about that!"  
Steve laughs, "You think about it and I'll carry you downstairs."   
Bucky snuggles close to him, "Okay."

They get to the living room and Steve puts Bucky down. He grabs a blanket and throws it a Bucky, who catches it and puts it over him. "I'll get some snacks."   
Bucky lifts the blanket and sighs when he smells Steve's aftershave. It relaxes him and he lets himself go. 

He thinks about how he can control his personalities now, it feels so much different. But he feels more normal, having control over himself. He giggles quietly and Steve returns, "Everything Okay?"   
"I'm just so happy to be back to my normal self."   
Steve puts everything down and sits next to him, he pulls him close, "I'm proud of you Sweetheart."   
Bucky's heart soars, "That means a lot Stevie Thank you."   
Steve kisses his cheek and turns on the tv, "So what we watching?"  
"Friends is still a thing right."  
Steve laughs, "Oh it is. It's one of the biggest shows ever and has ten seasons."  
"Wow I've missed a fucking lot."  
"We better get watching then." Steve decides and Bucky nods excitedly.

Steve carried Bucky to bed that night, as he had fallen asleep on the sofa. Bucky was the sweetest thing Steve had ever seen and was not willing to leave him downstairs on his first night. Luckily he did the right thing...

In the morning, Bucky woke up shakily from a bad nightmare. He used to suffer with them a lot more than he does now, but the change in scenery didn't help. He got all panicky and scared, until he noticed Steve. He curled up against his side, and quietly sobbed. Feeling himself dropping. 

Steve woke up, when he heard the noise and instantly lifted Bucky into his lap. He rocked him gently and shushed him, "You're Okay Baby. You're with me, Steve and you're safe. Okay?"  
Bucky nods and sucks on his thumb,  
"I love you Buckybear."  
Bucky relaxes at that and leans into Steve, "Stevie?"  
"Yes Baby, it's me."   
"I had a nightmare."  
I thought so, sorry Buck."  
"It's okay." He mumbles,   
Steve kisses his temple, "You want some cuddles? Will that make you feel better?"  
Bucky nods and turns in Steve's arms, "Love you Dada."  
Steve wells up with pride, and he holds Bucky close. Knowing Bucky trusts him to call him that, makes it so much better. 

A little while later, Steve kisses Bucky's forehead and the little looks up at him. "Do you want to call me Dada?"  
Bucky blushes but nods,  
Steve grins, "Wow Thank you Baby."  
"What for?"  
"For trusting me. Would you like me to be your caregiver?"  
"You already are." Bucky giggles,  
"I am? Well isn't that great."   
Bucky giggles again, "Silly Dada."   
Steve chuckles, "You're adorable. Now, would you like some breakfast?"  
Bucky nods, "I want to be big."  
"Ok sweetheart, do you want me to leave you for a minute."   
Bucky nods and Steve smiles. He leaves the bedroom and goes to the bathroom.

Soon enough, Steve's downstairs and Bucky's heading to the kitchen. Steve pulls him into an embrace, "Morning."  
"Morning Stevie."  
"So we need to have a little chat about your little side."  
Bucky nods, "You're the only person I've ever wanted as a caregiver. You mean the world to me Stevie. Knowing you'll do that will make me so happy."  
Steve kisses him, "Well you're lucky I'm up for that."  
"I hadn't finished." He laughs, "But Thank you so much."   
"You're welcome Sweetheart."

"We having pancakes?"  
"Yep." Steve smiles,   
"They smell delicious." Bucky grins and leans into Steve's side,   
Steve kisses his head, "After we've eaten. We can cuddle but then we need to go out and buy you some new clothes. As well as anything for your little side."  
"I'm making a promise to pay you back."  
Steve cups his face, "You're my boyfriend and this is my treat to you. You aren't paying me a penny back."  
Bucky pouts, "I feel horrible letting you spend money on me."  
"Well you shouldn't. I love you and I'm buying you clothes, you can't change my mind!"  
Bucky looks up at him with big eyes, "Thank you Stevie, so so much."   
Steve kisses him softly, "It's my pleasure."   
"Also, I love you too." Bucky giggles,   
Steve chuckles and taps his ass, "Grab some plates. I'm starving and these pancakes are dying to be eaten."   
Bucky smiles, "Way ahead of you." He says pulling out plates. 

Steve smiles as he looks at Bucky. He's definitely the love of his life and nothing will change that. Bucky's his world and he will protect him, with every inch of his life. Bucky's had a hard life, but he's made it one hundred percent better. He truly is perfect.


End file.
